


metal thrashing mad

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Warning: Billy Hargrove, billy is nice to steve promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: like a tattered dollar bill, billy has two sides.





	metal thrashing mad

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed drabble

“You’re _such_ a little bitch,” Billy says to his stepsister, hands gripping knuckle-white tight on the steering wheel. “Always _yapping_ , always _complaining_ , like you have any fucking potential. You think you’re so much better than me? Hopefully that rich nigger boy toy of yours wants to take care of you, instead of just dumping you to the curb like the trash you are.” His face contorts into a nasty sneer.

Max looks at her lap, silent. Her eyes burn. “You _can’t_ talk to me like this.” She whispers. “I’ll tell-“

“ _Tell_ , tell, that’s all you do.” Billy turns his head and stares at her, not even glaring, race etched clearly across his face, but contained. He can’t yell, right now. “Think my dad going to protect you _forever_? Don’t worry. You’ll be grown up enough to _fuck_ real soon.” His face morphs, creating a delighted grin like he just heard a truly good joke. “Wonder if he’ll knock you up with a new brother or sister.”

She looks ready to puke, hands clutching uselessly at her thighs. Heart beating.

Billy releases one hand and moves, leaning forward to turn up the volume. Anthrax is playing. “You can talk to me however you want, though, huh?” He murmurs. “You’re going to fit in _real nice_ with these Hawkins cows when you’re bloated with my dad’s _cum_.”

He sits back against his seat. The light finally flicks to green and he moves his foot to press down on the pedal.

Max cries silently in the passenger seat.

* * *

Steve’s back presses against a locker handle, but the hallway’s empty and Billy’s tongue is slipping sloppy into his mouth. He thinks he can ignore that pain, for now, as long as he has Billy pressing harder against him. Chests nearly flush, just enough space so Billy can move his head.

They groan into each other’s mouths, Billy adjusts himself even though it’s practically painful to pull his groin against Steve’s. So, he slots his thigh between Steve’s legs.

When Billy pulls from the kiss, there’s spit covering his lips and his tongue’s still out.

“Making me _really_ happy I skipped class.” Steve mutters.

Billy cracks a grin. “It’s my apology, I was late this morning. Couldn’t make it to our _appointment_ at the bleachers.” He says.

Steve shakes his head. “Probably wouldn’t have made it myself. I had to pick up Dustin today for school, his bike chain broke.” He says. Probably as in, he didn’t make it either. “Gonna have to cancel for after school, taking him to the bike shop to have it fixed.” He bites his bottom lip. “But we can meet up tonight. My parent’s are going to be out until, like, midnight.”

“Well, I _guess_.” Billy sighs like this is a chore. Steve beams at him. Billy leans back in and nips at the tip of Steve’s nose. “How about we find a real cozy closet so I can fuck your ass, before class?”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, shit, it’s been too _long_.” He says.

“Since last night.” Billy says, smiling just as big as Steve.

They share another kiss, this one brief, before Billy’s pulling away to start tagging Steve down the hallway. They push and pull at each other, giggling like children until they get to their favorite closet.

**Author's Note:**

> between writing up a billy/will fic sequel i was listening to anthrax to get into the ~billy mood~ and somehow came up with this


End file.
